Bottomless pit (place)
|image = S1e14 pit.png |type = Natural formation |owner = Stan Pines |employees = |address = |first = The Time Traveler's Pig (mentioned) |last = Into the Bunker (mentioned) |times = 2 }} The bottomless pit is a deep, dark, bottomless abyss in the ground that lies nearby the Mystery Shack. According a speculation of Dipper, it may be some kind of wormhole where time is nonexistent. History Before the arrival of Dipper and Mabel Pines in Gravity Falls, the anomaly was discovered by Ford Pines, who conducted a variety of experiments upon it in an effort to discern the pattern by which things that enter the pit return. While he was able to deduce that junk mail nearly always returned, socks remained lost, nothing is, ironically, lost on Friday the 13th, and there is a 24-hour timeframe for objects to return, it appeared there was no true rhythm to the "Mobius Pit", and the reappearance and disappearance of items was truly random. Season 1 The pit is first mentioned in "The Time Traveler's Pig," when Dipper tells Robbie to jump into it when he was looking for Wendy. In "Bottomless Pit!," Grunkle Stan takes Dipper, Mabel, and Soos there to dispose of their unwanted items, but a strong wind blows all three of them into it when Stan stubbornly refuses to return to the refuge of the Mystery Shack. Each of them tells a story to pass the time as they fall, and they eventually come right back out of the top before Stan falls into it yet again and is falling during the credits. In "Dreamscaperers," Mabel shoots the door with Stan's safe combination out of Bill Cipher's hands with a nyarf gun into one of Stan's memories (identical to Stan's introduction to the place in "Bottomless Pit!"), and down into the bottomless pit to prevent Gideon from getting into the safe and stealing the deed to the Mystery Shack. When Stan notices the falling door, he says that it would be gone forever. Shorts Later, in "TV Shorts 1," the pit is mentioned in the Mystery Shack's disclaimer. Season 2 In "Into the Bunker," Wendy mentions the bottomless pit to Dipper, saying she'd throw herself into it if he ever stopped being her friend. After the series According to the official Journal 3, all three Journals were thrown into the bottomless pit at the end of the summer. Appearance The pit's exterior is a large, round hole in the ground, and there is a sign next to it that says "Bottomless Pit" (which was later knocked over by Stan). Inside, there is virtually no light, and the sides are made of dirt and rock. In Dipper's and Mabel's Guide to Mystery and Nonstop Fun!, Soos makes a diagram of the bottomless pit. It's actually just a black page with writing on it. It reads "Diagram of the Bottomless Pit by Soos." "Top of the pit. My advice: stay at the top and don't fall in." "Middle of the pit. Somewhere between two and infinity miles deep." "Bottom of the pit. When you get to the bottom, you get spit back out at the top. There's some weird fourth-dimensional stuff going on in this pit, dude." Sightings Trivia *Various pits also appear as obstacles in the online game "Fright Night," and can be used in "PinesQuest" to teleport to different areas in the game. *At the end of "Gravity Falls: Legend of the Gnome Gemulets," Stan throws the Gnome Gemulets into the Bottomless Pit, saying "that should take care of them for the next 22 minutes." This is a reference to the actual air time of a 30 minute show, minus commercials. de:Das Loch ohne Boden (Ort) ru:Бездонная яма (место) es:El Pozo sin Fondo (Lugar) Category:Season 1 places Category:Recurring places Category:Games places Category:Nature Category:Shorts places Category:Season 2 places